Working Late
by eoloveeo
Summary: While working late on a case that hits close to home Elliot and Olivia have a heart to heart while someone listens in. *One Shot* It's not EO but it hints at it :


` "No!" Olivia snapped at Elliot, who was being stubborn as always, "I don't need to go home, I don't need to sleep!"

"Come on, Olivia, Cragen put me on babysitter duty and I say you need some sleep."

Olivia shook her head fiercely and stood up, "Do you think Karen Stone can sleep right now? I don't sleep until she's safe."

"Liv, that's just like you, you identify with the victim, if they don't sleep you don't sleep, if they aren't eating you aren't eating. Putting yourself in their shoes works but not when you're in the hospital from passing out! Liv, you're not superman, you know!"

"Elliot, I'm just saying, she's been though hell. Come on, raped on the bathroom floor in prison? We both know it was her CO, that bastard took her once she got out so she wouldn't talk! That bastard has her right now and we're doing _nothing _for her!"

Elliot leaned against his desk as it all started to sink in, she never confirmed it but he suspected she'd been raped, "That's what this is about," Elliot lowered his tone, "Sealview. Liv, tell me what happened in that basement, is this effecting your judgment on this case? We don't know it was her CO…."

Olivia got in Elliot's face, she was so mad she wanted to punch him but she held back that urge, he just cared, "Elliot, screw you!" Olivia tore out of the door and hung a left towards the cribs, she almost ran Kathy over in the process. She looked horrified, had she heard their conversation?

"Kathy?" Olivia whispered, why was she here?

"Oh, wow, I feel stupid right now. I'll just call El later. I can see you all are busy now. Ok, bye." Kathy's words were rushed together, as if the faster she got them out the faster she could leave, but she didn't want to leave she wanted to hear the end to this conversation. Kathy quickly turned and made a beeline towards the elevator as Olivia turned towards the cribs, she had to admit she was tired.

Sitting alone in the bull pin made Elliot feel even more like an ass, after waiting a couple minutes he decided to go after Olivia, "Liv," he called as he approached the cribs' door, his voiced echoed off the high ceilings, "Liv, look, I'm sorry. That was out of line, obviously if there was something wrong you'd tell me, right?" He was now leaning against the frame of the door and looked at her, she was on her side facing the wall trying to ignore him but she could never stay made at Elliot. He was like a new puppy who wasn't house broken yet, you felt sorry for yelling at him because he didn't mean to do something wrong.

Tears were gently falling from her eyes, how could she have lied to him for this long? She looked him in the eye and told him she was fine. He must've thought the worst had happened. Oh, God, what had she started?

Elliot noticed Olivia was being unusually quite, "Liv, look if I made you cry I'm sorry! If you don't want to talk about it then I'll forget it, if nothing happened at Sealview then nothing happened at Sealview. But, you can't blame me for caring, I am you partner and your stuck with me until the day you die, Olivia Benson, so when I'm being an ass, I'm being an ass for a reason."

"God!" Olivia turned over and sat up as she wiped her tears away, "What did I do in a former life to get you as a friend? Most people just quit on me, they give up when things get to complicated. But you, you just keep coming at me, why? Why do you care so much?" She sat there mystified at the fact that the after hours precinct had a magical feeling, she listened as her last words bounced off the walls just repeating themselves.

"I'm like the truth; I always catch up to you." Elliot smiled and Olivia scoffed.

"Wow, what was that? An eleven out of ten on the cheesiness scale?"

Elliot and Olivia both laughed and the quiet halls of the precinct came alive. Elliot came and sat by Olivia on the bed and Olivia bit her upper lip, would she tell Elliot what happened at Sealview, not even Fin knew the whole story he was a don't ask don't tell kind of guy but not in that context.

"Something did happen, you know." Olivia started and winced as she heard her words being repeated, over and over and over and over…

"You know, you don't have to tell me."

Olivia shook her head, she had to. "There was a riot because of the TB shots," Olivia scoffed, "I had started it I had gotten pissed at _Harris _because when I first came in he was being an ass so I thought 'why not make his job a little harder' I was sent to the hole and he was supposed to take me there but then, then he didn't."

Olivia took a shaky breath out and a huge breath in before she continued, "He took me into the basement and, I don't know why, but it didn't register to me that he was going to try to rape me until I saw the mattress. I fought like hell, I really did, but he didn't know I was a cop, to him I was some useless junkie who needed to be taught a lesson." She stopped and listened to her last words _'be taught a lesson, be taught a lesson, be taught a lesson' _

"Liv, you don't have to continue if you don't want to I just want to know, did he rape you?" _'Did he rape you, did he rape you, did he rape you?'_

Olivia started to cry even harder, which made her feel guilty, Elliot probably thought he had. Olivia wiped her nose on the back of her hand and her sniff echoed into the darkness reminding her that it was just her and Elliot alone, "No." _'no, no, no' _

"What happened next?"

"I hid, he found me…" She shuttered, she needed to get this off her chest but she wanted this to end, "he cuffed me to a door and then…then Fin found me." Olivia smiled, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would've been, it was like a kid trying to pull his first tooth, it only hurts for a second.

Elliot and Olivia wrapped up their conversation and Olivia wanted to be alone. Elliot gave her a hug and told her to get some sleep before the next day started and she felt like things would be ok.

Kathy was sitting by the elevators horrified, but what was worse? Olivia getting brutally attacked or the fact that she didn't know her own husband? Elliot was never like that at home, when you wanted to tell him a story it always went something like this:

_So, something interesting happened at daycare today._

_Huh?_

_Eli has a little girlfriend_

_Yeah_

_She's nice, they're 'getting married' soon_

_Uh-huh _

_It's cute_

_Yeah, cute._

_By the way I'm running off with the gay guy from the water aerobics class at the Y_

_Yeah, sure, just wear a sweater. _

He was never 100% interested in what she had to say but he hung on every word that came out of Olivia's mouth? She wanted to leave but she was wanted to see what else went on at work. She had two hours, two hours of sitting in the dark on the bench near the vending machines listening to them hum as she heard Elliot's fingers slam on his keyboard, the occasional call _"Yes I know it's late but-- but-- I know, I know but I've got a victim out there scared to death so while you sit around on your ass and do noth--!" _He would slam the phone down and mutter some swear words about that person, his mother, and other close relatives. One hour passed and she started to think of a way to leave with out being noticed, _how stupid am I, I've been sitting here all night eaves dropping on my husband at work, how pathetic--how childish! _ She was about to just get up off her ass and walk into the office-area-whatever-the-hell-it-is and tell him that she was pregnant, again, but not with his child. She was going to ask him to forgive her, she was stupid, it was just a stupid affair with some guy she'll never see again but now, now things had changed. You don't have to have sex to have an affair, if his heart was never fully in the game he should've never asked him to come back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to pull herself together when she heard Olivia scream.

Elliot had just hung up from another phone call when he heard Olivia scream, the only logical explanation would be she was having a nightmare, "Olivia!" Elliot called as he ran towards the cribs and flew open the door, "Olivia, Liv, Liv, wake up, Liv, wake up it's just a bad dream" _'just a bad dream, just a bad dream, just a bad dream' _"Liv!" He finally shook her and she opened her eyes, they were red and moist as they flung around the room trying to process where she was.

"Elliot?" She whispered though her sobs, _'Elliot, Elliot, Elliot'_

"Liv, it was just a bad dream, wasn't it? You know just as much as I do that those are normal."

"Not for me! Not for Olivia Benson, Olivia Benson doesn't have things like this happen to her, she isn't careless, she isn't **stupid, **she isn't a _victim_."

"Olivia, you're only a victim if you choose for **him **to make you one. Fuck him, fuck them all, Liv, I don't know what to say right now to make you believe me but you're sure as hell not a victim." _'not a victim, not a victim.'_

Olivia tried to stop crying but she couldn't, she brought her knees up to chest and started to breath in and out slowly, her tears still continued to fall but at least she felt a little better, "Wh-what time is it?"

"Um," Elliot looked at his watch, "4:45."

"I, I should get off my ass and work," Olivia sniffed and stood smoothing down the wrinkles on her shirt, "Karen Stone is still out there and she's probably scared to death." Olivia half-ran out of the cribs leaving Elliot in the dust as she sat down on her desk, she immediately got on her computer searching though the evidence from her phone, computer, ect.

"What are you looking for?" Elliot asked when he finally made it into the squad room

"Remember when I transferred to computer crimes for a month or so a few years ago?"

Elliot scoffed, "Who could forget?"

"I e-mailed my old boss and he sent me a program we used to nab suspected terrorist and kiddie porn distributors,"

"And though all that tech talk this mean…?"

Olivia laughed and smiled, her smile took away Elliot's breath and made him wonder how she could go from being so low to being normal again?

"We can access all her files on her computer from before she went away, which the lab couldn't do because this was developed by one of our guys, Mathew or Mathis or something like that, not much of a people person but this program uses a series of 0's and 1's and can get data from her browser even if she cleared it."

"SVU one, Perp zero." Elliot smiled and realized that even though Olivia had her moments she was perfectly ok by herself.

Olivia let the program run for awhile as they went though possible theories of the crime, looking at all the angles and not just the rapist wanting to shut his victim up. An old dealer, an old buyer, ex-boyfriend ect. They hit a dead end when the program didn't work, it turned out he computer had been wiped by some sort of strong magnet which meant SVU one, Perp one.

The phone on John's desk rang and Olivia practically lunged to get it, "Special Victims Unit, Benson. Yeah, and where? Are you sure? Thank you so much you're a life saver, I owe you a big one!" Olivia slammed the phone down and grabbed her coat, "Victim turned up at the ER saying she was kidnapped, too traumatized to know the day of the week let alone her name but I know a nurse over there and she says this is our girl!"

Kathy watched as Elliot and Olivia walked to the elevator, she was afraid she would be seen but she couldn't resist watching them. Olivia pushed the down button on the elevator and sighed as she waited for it to come to their floor.

"So, Liv, you're going to be okay right?"

Olivia was caught off guard by his question but answered it anyways, "It was 3 years ago, I just never got any closure on the situation and then the flashbacks and the nightmares…but Harris isn't getting out for a while and when he does he'll probably be too old to rape anyone, I'm not worried about him. I'm…just like normal."

Elliot scoffed as the doors opened and Olivia turned towards him to see why he made that noise, "You were never normal."

Elliot and Olivia laughed and it filled the halls with life as the sun was starting to rise, everything was normal between them again.

Kathy sat on the cold hard bench for a few more minutes after they left, she didn't know how to take this situation. She should leave him because of the baby but also he was acting inappropriate with Olivia, right? She couldn't stand being married to a man that didn't love her and more importantly loved another woman, even if he didn't know it. Kathy stood up and slipped her ring off her finger and into her pocket, she wasn't going to let Olivia be the other woman and make a fool out of her. "I'm sorry Elliot." she said aloud and called the elevator. '_I'm sorry Elliot, I'm sorry Elliot, I'm sorry Elliot.' _

_***The End! I hoped you liked it! I couldn't sleep one night and just wrote this!***_


End file.
